Shizaya, A different Kind Of It
by KageWolf wants souls
Summary: Izaya finds out Shizuo has a sister, named Shinju and falls in love with her. She loves Izaya too. Will Shizuo let them stay together, or will they have to run away together to save their love? IzayaxOC Enjoy and I love reviews!


Izaya wakes up in his desk chair. He rubs his eyes, see's that it's about 8:24 p.m., then thinks to himself.

" I must have fallen asleep. I guess, now that I'm awake, I should go screw with Shizuo."

Izaya gets up, grabs his coat, then walks out his door. He walks to Russia Sushi, but with no luck of finding Shizuo. Instead, he finds a girl who looks almost like a girl version of Shizuo, only a little shorter than himself. She has hair almost exactly like Shizuo's and what she is wearing is adorable. She is wearing a black v-neck t-shirt that says " I may be a girl..." and he guesses it says something else on the back side. Her jacket is a dark blue color, and her hood is up. She has her hands in her pocket, and around her neck is a black choker with a white square in the front. Her skirt is a tight black one with a slit at the bottom on the right side, Her tights are black fishnets and her boots are black combat boots that go up to just below her knees. Izaya thinks to himself,

"She has nice curves, nice and slender legs, and her boobs are a pretty good size."

She is leaning against the wall next to Russia Sushi with her head down. Izaya smirks and walks over to her. He puts his left hand on the wall beside her.

" Hey there. I couldn't help but notice you're all alone. Are you waiting for someone?"

" yes, I'm waiting for-"

Izaya tilts her head up towards his with his right hand so he can see her eyes. izaya stares at her eyes with a little surprise. They are the exact golden/brown color of Shizuo's eyes. izaya thinks to himself,

" This is getting weird..."

The girl gently smacks his right hand away. izaya smirks at her and giggles.

" So you were saying who you were waiting for..."

" Shizuo Heiwajima."

Izaya stares at the girl.

" What's your name?"

" Shinju. What's yours?"

" Izaya. Izaya Orihara."

" So your Izaya-kun... Shizuo told me to stay away from you. Can't see why though."

" Oh, just wait, you'll find out."

" Hmm. I wonder where Shizuo is..."

" How are you acquainted with Shizuo?"

" He's my-"

" Iiiizaaaayyyyaaaaa! What are you doing, you little bastard!"

" Shizuo! There you are! I was getting worried you had forgotten!"

" Shinju! Get away from him!"

" Okay, bro!"

Shinju leaps away from Izaya, towards Shizuo. They are now side by side. Izaya gets out his pocket knife.

" Bro?"

" Yea. Shizuo is my brother. Yo Shizuo, why don't you want me near him?"

" Because he's a tricky little bastard that deserves to die!"

Izaya smirks at Shizuo's comment. He points his knife at Shizuo.

" But Shizuo-chan, I only want to mess around with you."

" Mess with Shizuo, and you mess with me."

" Heh, I might enjoy that."

Shinju blushes and zips up her jacket.

" Perv..."

" Ha ha ha! That's not what i meant, but that would be fun too."

" Shut up, Izaya! Don't talk about my sister like that!"

" You know Shizu-chan, i didn't even know you _had_ a sister. Would you mind telling me why?"

" It's that.. You see- She- erg. i can't put it into words!"

" Shizuo, if you can't, I will."

" Shinju..."

Shinju starts to tear up. She clutches her fists and tilts her head down so that her eyes are hidden.

" I ran away. I was 15. my parents had never noticed me, neither did my little brother, Yuuhei. Shizuo was the only one who noticed me, or even considered me part of the family. One day, I heard my parents talking. they said they were going to put me up for adoption. They said they didn't want a daughter, let alone a freak of a daughter. When I heard this, I packed anything I could in a backpack, waited until night, then slipped out of the house. I got a job and an apartment. It wasn't until right after I turned 20 that i found Shizuo again. I had gotten myself a phone, and I was going to meet with him, today... Until you interupted."

Shinju clutches her fists even tighter, tilts her head up and glares at Izaya.

" Oh, so scary. Let's see, are you strong like Shizuo or is there something else that's special about you?"

" Just wait."

The white square on the front os Shinju's choker glows, as do her eyes. Shinju's hood falls off as blonde fox ears appear on her head, along with a blonde fox tail right where her tail bone is. Her nails grow half an inch so that they are claws, and fangs appear in her mouth. Her eyes stop glowing and now her pupils are black slits in her golden/brown eyes.

" This is my "special thing". Hey, Shizuo, ready to rock?"

" You bet."

Shinju takes out an ear bud and puts it in her left human ear. She takes out a small ipod and presses play, then puts it back in her jacket pocket.

" Let's go."

Shinju runs at Izaya, so fast that izaya can't keep sight of her. He's only able to see her, when she's right in front of him, her fist in his stomach. He flys back wards, but skids to a halt on his feet. He lunges at Shinju, but Shizuo steps in front of him and punches him in the face. Izaya lays on the ground as Shinju walks over to him while pausing her music, and putting her ear bud away. She sits on her knees a few inches from the side of his face. She looks down at his face while he stares up at hers. Shizuo walks over, trips, and accidentally bumps into Shinju, causing her to fall foreword. Shizuo moves next to Shinju.

" Sorry about that, sis. i just-"

Shizuo stares wide eyed at what he is witnessing. When he knocked into Shinju, she feel onto Izaya, causing them to kiss! Shizuo's cigarette falls out of his open mouth, while his eyes are wide. Shinju and Izaya's eyes are wide as well, a sweat drop is falling down Shinju's face. She pushes herself off of Izaya so that their kiss breaks. She wipes her mouth, but Izaya just lays there. Shinju's ears and tail disappear along with her fangs. Her claws shrink back to nails, her slits become pupils again. SHizuo is about to punch Izaya, when Shinju stops him.

" He's not worth it right now. Let's just go eat."

" Fine. Your lucky my sister is forgiving, Izaya."

Izaya smiles while he closes his eyes and thinks,

" I'm also lucky that I got to kiss her... She's really good."

Izaya get's up at walks back home. When he get's there, he searches Shinju's name. He looks at images, and finds a picture of a pearl. and next to that, a picture of a 15 year old girl, who looks exactly like Shinju. It's a "missing" sign.

" I guess her parents had wanted to find her after all. I'm going to guess because they wanted to give or maybe even sell her to an orphanage."

He reads the definition of shinju. One sentence sticks out in particular, " Shinju means pearl." Izaya prints out the "missing" photo and the photo of the pearl. He prints them in color, the cuts out the picture of Shinju, then cuts the pearl out as well. He puts both cut outs side by side in a black frame, and puts it on his desk.

" Once I get a better picture of you, i'll switch them. For now, good night, my love."

Izaya kisses the picture of Shinju, then goes to his room and falls asleep. The next morning, Izaya wakes up to his phone ringing. He picks it up and looks at the caller ID. It's unknown.

" Hello?"

" Is this Izaya Orihara?"

" Yes. Who is this?"

" Izaya, it's Shinju."

Izaya freezes. His eyes move towards the phone he's holding up against his ear.

" H-hi Shinju... How's it going?"

" It's okay. Listen, my brother is off with Tom right now. I wanted to talk to you about something, can we meet at the souther Ikebukuro park."

" O-okay."

Izaya couldn't believe it. The girl he liked was asking him to hang out with him! This kind of made him feel like he was in grade school again.

" W-what time do you want to meet Shinju?"

" How about in 15 minutes?"

" Okay, i can do that."

" Awesome, see you there."

Izaya ended the call after she did. He got out of his bed, got dressed, ate then got his jacket on and started off toward the park. He had done everything really fast, so her had about 5 minutes to get there. he ran there so that he would be on time. he got there just as Shinju did. So that she could hide her appearance, her hood was up and she was wearing regular black jeans along with a plain dark grey shirt and she isn't wearing her collar. Only if Shizuo saw her hair and eyes and heard her voice would he realize it was her. Izaya waves at her. She notices him and walks over to him. They sit on a nearby bench. Izaya looks at Shinju.

" So why did you want to meet me here?"

" i need to tell you something."

" What is it?"

Shinju looks at Izaya, leans in close, and slaps him.

" That's for kissing me!"

Izaya rubs the side of his face and looks at Shinju.

" I thought you had to tell me something!"

" It's more of a question."

" What is it?"

" Why do you have to be so god damn attractive?!"

" Um, good genetics?"

Shinju raises her hand as if about to slap him again, but instead she kisses him! Izaya was really confuse. He broke the kiss and stared at her.

" First, you slap me for kissing _you_, then you kiss _me_? I don't understand you."

" It was so that I could kiss you, but with my real feelings, instead of it being an accident."

" Oh, well what are your feelings?"

" You idiot! Obviously, I'm in love with you!"

Izaya stares at her, blushing. She looks away after a moment of their eyes meeting, blushing as well. Izaya takes hold of her hand and gets up.

" Let's go and find your brother."

" Why, so you can fuck with him and rub in his face that his sister likes you?"

" No. So that we can tell him we are dating, and if he doesn't like it, we'll run away together."

" Okay, sounds like a plan."

Izaya pulls Shinju up onto her feet.

" He said he would be some where near Russia Sushi."

" Okay, let's go."

They walk hand in hand to Russia Sushi, and just by luck, they find Shizuo and Tom about to leave Russia Sushi. Shinju runs over to them dragging Izaya along with her.

" Shizuo!"

She waves her hand at Shizuo and Tom, causing them to walk over. When they get there, Shizuo is as much surprised as angry. He glares at Izaya, who just shrugs then kisses Shinju's cheek.

" Hey, Shizu-chan, guess what?"

" What Izaya-kun?"

They can hear the anger in his voice.

" Your sister and I are dating."

" What?! Shinju, is this true?"

" Yes. And if you don't like it, then I'll run away with Izaya."

Shizuo sighs.

" If I let you two date, do i have to stop chasing Izaya?"

" No, but you can't kill me. Right, Shinju?"

" Right."

" So, that's your plan, Izaya. Your using my sister so I can't kill you."

" No, that's not true! How can I prove it's not true!"

" You can call me Shizuo instead of Shizu-chan."

" Fine. i'll call you Shizuo."

" Alright I'll let you two be together."

" thank you Shizuo. You see I can do it, when there is something lovely in return."

Izaya looks at Shinju, then Shinju gets on her tip toes and kisses Izaya. They stay together for a while, even when Izaya moves to different towns and cities. SHinju also helps him with work. In the end, the stay together for a long time and love each other for the rest of their lives.

End


End file.
